


One for All

by Catheeso



Series: BNHA AU [7]
Category: CJMind, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Help, One For All, basically a big exposition dump, i do not get one for all, im drowning in exposition, its Mirio’s time to shine baybe, its finally revealed!!!!, no, nor do any of my friends, on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: All Might reveals One for All’s story and his successor.
Series: BNHA AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883536
Kudos: 1





	One for All

Carter fidgeted uncomfortably on the wooden stool in front of All Might - Toshinori. He was sat on the sofa in front of him, a coffee table separating them, two steaming cups of tea on said coffee table. Carter hesitantly brought the cup of tea up to his mouth.

If Carter was uncomfortable, All Might was even more so. He wrung his hands nervously and kept opening his mouth only to close it. You’d think that since he was the one who called this meeting he would be prepared to tell Carter whatever he wanted to tell him. 

“As you probably know,” All Might started, clearing his throat, “my quirk is largely unknown to the public.”

“A lot of people think it’s some kind of strength enhancement,” Carter nodded. “Some think it’s enhanced durability. But it’s not, is it? I’m guessing it’s some sort of transformation quirk?”

“Transformation quirk?” All Might raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean, you have your muscle form and your, um, weakened form. So, it’s a transformation quirk, right?” That’s what made the most sense, anyways. 

“No, no it’s not,” All Might sighed. “My quirk is called One for All. It’s a stockpiling quirk passed down through the generations. With each generation, the quirk gets stronger. I wasn’t a late bloomer, I inherited my quirk.”

“You-you're able to...pass down your quirk?” Carter said slowly, his mind racing at the implications. A quirk able to be passed down? How do they know who to pass it down to? How has nobody heard of this quirk before?

“It’s a unique quirk with a unique origin story. Because One for All was originally derived from a different quirk altogether. All for One...a quirk that lets its user steal other quirks, as well as grant quirks to others. 

“This was back at the advent of the _exceptional_. A time when society still hadn’t managed to adapt to the changes. Back then, the norms of what it meant to be human suddenly collapsed, and with that, laws became meaningless. Societal progress halted. It was catastrophic. 

“In that age of confusion and disorder, one man took the initiative and brought people together. You may have heard about this. He would steal quirks from other people, and with his overwhelming power, spread the influence of his organization. 

“He was responsible for manipulating so many into committing wicked acts, which was his intent. Before long, he had taken over japan - a true lord of evil.”

“Wait, I’ve heard about this before. On the internet, there are forums discussing this. It’s nothing but rumors, but it’s definitely there if you look. I thought it was just some silly thing people made up because it’s not in any textbooks,” Carter said.

All Might nodded. “The textbooks don’t tell you about what the yakuza are up to either, do they? When a person has power, they instinctively seek a way to use it. With the ability to grant quirks, he could instill trust in others, or at least get them to submit. 

“However the load was too much to bear for those who received it. Many would end up becoming mere puppets, unable to even speak. On the other hand, there was one case where his granting of a quirk resulted in a mutation. A blending.

“The man had a quirkless younger brother. The brother was small and fragile, but he had a strong sense of justice. And the deeds of his big brother pained him, so he opposed the tyrant.

“But the elder brother gave his younger brother a quirk by force. We still don’t know whether that was out of kindness or if it was to force his brother to submit. 

“But the younger brother wasn’t as quirkless as the older brother thought he was. Though neither he nor anyone else had known it. He possessed a totally useless quirk. One that let him pass his quirk itself onto others! But then, the power-stocker quirk and the transferring quirk were fused!”

“Ironic, no?” All Might chuckled like he hadn’t just told Carter the plot to a fucking novel. Carter stared at All Might. All Might looked calmly back.

What the fuck had he just heard?

“S-so, have you, uh, passed your quirk on?” Carter asked shakily. 

“I have,” All Might admitted. “He’s a very worthy successor. But I knew I needed to tell you before you confronted me about it in public.”

“Firstly, I’m offended you’d think I’d talk about this in public when you’ve obviously kept this a secret, even if I didn’t know the reason,” Carter said. “Secondly, wow. Just, wow. All of this is a-a lot. Evil lords? This sounds like a very elaborate action manga.”

All Might chuckled again. “You’re very curious, young Carter. I knew eventually, you’d put together some of the pieces.” 

“Probably not all of the pieces,” Carter said sheepishly. “Supreme evil overlords is the last thing I suspected. But I kinda wanna ask, who’s your successor?”

“Do you know Mirio Togata?” All Might asked.

“The third-year? He’s one of the big three, right? And- ohhhhhhhh.”

Mirio’s All Might’s successor. Huh, he could see that. 

“And I’m not allowed to tell anyone?” Carter frowned. 

“Well, I suppose you could talk to young Mirio about it if you really want to,” All Might replied. “But I’m trusting you with this. This is not something to be taken lightly.”

Carter swallowed and nodded, “I won’t tell.”

All Might beamed and shifted into his bigger form, clapping him on the shoulder. Carter almost tumbled off the stool. 

One for All...

Interesting.


End file.
